1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a brake device for a rail-guided tractive vehicle having electronic, pneumatic and mechanical components and having vehicle interfaces for connecting the brake device to the tractive vehicle.
Such a brake device, which is also referred to as a compressed air device, is already known from the prior art. Previously known brake devices for rail vehicles generally comprise tightly packed pneumatic components, electronic assemblies, for example for controlling the pneumatic components, and one or more compressors, dryers, filters, pressure vessels and the like. Such brake devices are generally standardized only for one type of locomotive and have identical equipment only for this type of locomotive. A standard configuration for different rail vehicles is, however, not always possible. Therefore, different types of locomotive generally entail correspondingly adapted brake devices. Different customer requirements also necessitate a different design for the brake device. Basic standardization of the brake device is therefore ruled out from the outset. The previously known brake device is subject to the disadvantage that changing a component can entail a complete redesign of the brake device with a correspondingly high degree of engineering expenditure.